Call Upon A Mocking Bird
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Rosemarie's life has never been normal. She's a superhero with powers and the head medic for the Justice League! Watch as she grows from the small girl to the young superhero Mockingbird to the courageous Nightingale! Falling in love, dealing with high school and saving the world is easier said than done! Young Justice fanfic
1. Prologue

**Call Upon A Mocking Bird**

**Prologue**

The day I turned five, everything change.

In one moment, one single moment, my whole world turned upside down. And the worst part was….I couldn't do anything.

It had been my birthday, the day starting out great. Mom woke me up with her usual good morning kiss on the cheek, followed by handing me my presents.

"I made breakfast" she cooed in my ear, prompting me to leave my warm bed and headed towards the kitchen. Mom's musical laugh was heard as she followed behind me.

I sat at the kitchen table, my legs dangling over the edge of the seat as Mom placed a stack of pancakes in front of me. To say that I ate them vigorously was an understatement.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Mom in between bites. She pursed her lips in disapproval and leaned over to wipe some marble syrup from my cheek. I allowed her, before continuing to eat.

"We'll go plant those flowers in the botanical garden like I promised" she answered with a smile. "And then Uncle Bruce is going to join us for lunch"

I beamed. I loved Uncle Bruce; although he wasn't actually blood related to me, he was the closest thing I had to a father. Mom said my father died before I was born.

"Go get dressed" she ordered and I nodded, hopping off the seat and running to my room. I picked out a light green summer dress with some white ballet flats as Mom came in and tied my curly brown hair back into two plaits.

Mom was wearing her grey skinny jeans, a long white sleeved top with a moss green hoodie over it while her blonde hair was in a small ponytail. I beamed at her beauty as she took my hand and we headed to the garden.

I had to carry a pot that had a red rose growing while Mom carried a pot with a white lily in it and a bag of seeds.

As we arrived, Mom led the way to the reserved spot where we were allowed to plant. Mom put the stuff down and began digging a place before grabbing the rose out of my hands. She placed the brown pot onto the ground and grabbed the rose. Carefully, she placed it in the hole and covered it, watering it and then smiling warmly at the rose.

"Every living thing is precious" she murmured and then faced me, smiling. "How about we sing our special song?"

I nodded, sitting across from her and placing my tiny hands above hers before closing my eyes.

_Flower, gleam and glow…_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse…_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

_Flower, gleam and glow…_

_Let your colours light,_

_Make the spaces shift…_

_Bring back what once was lost…_

_Flower, gleam and glow…_

_Let your magic out,_

_Protect the ones I love…_

_Bring home what I love most…_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

_Bring back what once was lost…_

_Bring home what I love most…_

_Bring back was once was mine…_

Mom and I stopped, smiling at each other before moving onto the rest of the seeds.

By the time we finished, it was close to lunch and we left to go to lunch. We arrived at some fancy restaurant and the lady at the desk looked at us approaching in disapproval.

"Party for Bruce Wayne?" Mom asked and her eyes widened in shock before scrambling towards us and leading to where Uncle Bruce sat, drinking some red liquid from a wine glass. As soon as I saw him, I beamed and ran up to him excitedly.

"Uncle Bruce!" I cried out happily and he caught me with ease, lifting me up until I was resting on his hips as he hugged me tightly.

"It's good to see you, Rosie" Bruce replied, smiling warmly at me before glancing at Mom. His face softened when his eyes fell on her. "Mira"

Mom smiled. "It's good to see you Bruce, how have things been going?"

While they began a talk of things I didn't understand, I sat next to Mom, looking around as my five year old mind was drawn to curious things. Soon we were eating, Mom and Bruce still talking but it seemed serious by the look on Mom's face.

"Bruce you don't need to go such lengths for us" Mom protested and Uncle Bruce placed his large hand over my Mom's smaller one.

"Yes, I do. Both you and Rose are important to me" Uncle Bruce told her, his softening. "I need to know you're safe"

Mom sighed tiredly before Bruce look at me, studying my posture before smiling warmly.

"Your mother tells me that you've begun to hear animals talking" Bruce said and I nodded, beaming brightly. "Make sure you keep your gift a secret"

I nodded again. I felt happy but I didn't realise this feeling would soon disappear as soon as Mom and I stepped into the door of our home.

"Hello Mira"

Mom dropped her shopping bags as her eyes widened in shock. A man with no hair, wearing a suit sat in one of the couches, sitting and wearing a smirk on his face as soon as he saw us. There was a woman behind him, standing protectively.

Mom's eyes narrowed as she stood in front of me. "What do you want?" she spat venomously.

"It's been five years and no warm welcome? I'm disappointed in you Mira" he said, clucking his tongue in disapproval while I peeked from behind Mom's back. His eyes laid on me and surprise was filled in them before he turned his attention back to Mom.

"So the rumours are true. I must say, she has your looks" he smirked. "And your power by the looks of it"

Mom's eyes glowed light green and suddenly the ground began to shake violently. I held onto Mom's shirt tightly, fear wrapped into my tiny body while the man threw his head back and laughed, unaffected.

"Mira, always the shaker" he commented.

"Get out of this house right now" Mom threatened in a low voice that made the air become suddenly colder, that and it had begun to grow colder in the room.

He shook his head. "A man deserves to meet his daughter, something you deprived me of"

Mom pushed me back further and he sighed. "Mercy, take care of this would you?"

I didn't understand what those words meant at the time, but now that I recall, I should've done something as my Mom fell to the ground, a hole through her chest and blood seeping out.

"Mommy!" I cried out as she landed onto the ground roughly while the man came closer towards me. Mom groaned, struggling to sit up and glared at the man.

"Don't…even…think…about…touching…her!" Mom gasped in between breaths and he merely glanced at her before turning his eyes on me. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind pushed back the man and the woman, colliding them with the wall and knocking the man unconscious.

"Rosie" Mom whispered and I looked at her, my hands in hers as she stared at me with glassy eyes, tears falling down. "My beautiful flower…"

Her eyes closed, and so did her spirit.

* * *

I remember the day he came, it was two years after Mom died and Uncle Bruce took me into custody. It was roughly eleven at night when I heard voices coming from downstairs.

I wandered down, carrying my small brown teddy bear with me, dressed in my pink long sleeved night gown.

"What's going on?" I mumbled sleepily, rubbing my tired eyes and seeing a young boy with jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. He had blood on him, a dark, haunting look on his face as Uncle Bruce stood next to him, dressed in his Batman costume.

"Miss Rosemarie" Alfred bowed in surprise while Uncle Bruce looked at me tiredly.

"Rose this is Richard Grayson, he'll be staying with us" Uncle Bruce told me in a firm voice and I smiled sleepily at him.

"Hello" I said in between a yawn and he looked at me. Uncle Bruce chuckled lightly and nodded at Alfred. Alfred walked over and took my hand in his.

"Off to bed, Miss Rosemarie" Alfred said simply and I nodded, allowing him to escort me back to my room. An hour later and I heard crying out further down the hallway.

I got out of bed and snuck into the room that held the cries within. Inside was Richard, tossing and turning in his sleep.

_He's having a nightmare…Mommy always sang to me when I had a nightmare _I thought, walking over and sitting on the bed. I gently placed my small hands on the side of his head and his eyes flew open.

"Shh" I told him quietly, his eyes alert and looking into mine. "I'll make the bad dreams go bye-bye"

He swallowed as I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_Honest feelings tie us all together_

_Even when we're being serious we're clumsy, Our hearts clash_

_Even so I want to achieve big dreams_

_It's right here, It's only just begun_

_It's not just fun and games, We have to be tested_

_Even though such pain lies in the future_

_When we come together we get stronger_

_We'll continue to change _

Richard had begun to relax, the tension in his body releasing as his eyes fluttered closed. Seeing this as a positive sign, I continued for a bit more.

_If each of us can put our hearts into the things we love_

_A new place will be our goal_

_If we trust in the things each of us loves_

_We can embrace the excitation and move forward_

_Leave your fears behind with a brilliant smile_

_Fly, fly high, we live in the present_

* * *

**So this is my Young Justice fanfic I mentioned and this is Part I: Mocking Bird, covering season one and the main parts I think Rosemarie will need. Part II: Nightingale will have more romance since this is a BlueBeetle x OC fic. Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Gotham City.**

**July 4****th**

**10:00 EDT**

I was in the green house, watering the plants when Dick came crashing through, still in his pyjamas and a massive grin on his face.

"Today's the day!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes, setting my watering can down. Hummy, a small white kitten with light pink stripes all over and tiny angel wings coming out of his back continued on with the watering.

"Calm down Dick, before you scare the plants away" I shook my head and Dick chuckled, giving me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I'll try to be whelmed" he said and I sighed, grabbing the green watering can and continuing on with my work. Whenever Dick swapped around the English language, I just tried to ignore it. It was better that way.

"What's today?" Hummy asked from where he was watering some golden lillies.

"Introduction into the Justice League" both Dick and I said at the same time and I raised an eyebrow.

"Which, shouldn't you be meeting Uncle Bruce for?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well then, you can help me deliver the medical supplies to the League"

He nodded, ran back into the mansion and got change before grabbing the small box that contained forty healing salves I made from the mix of golden lilies, alovera and water from an iris. We walked towards the Batcave's Zeta Tube and Hummy and I went in first before Robin.

_Recognise: Mockingbird A-Zero-One, Hummy A-Zero-Two, Robin B-Zero-One_

Black Canary greeted us warmly at the Hall of Justice, grabbing the box from Robin as I took inventory.

"These should last the entire League for three weeks" I told her and then frowned. "But then again, you guys get injured on a daily basis"

Black Canary chuckled. "It comes with the job but we're thankful for your work"

I nodded as a beeping sound came from Dick's pocket. He glanced at it, immediately knowing what it was and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Go, I've got things covered here" I told him and he nodded, running back to the Zeta-tube and exiting from the Hall of Justice. As soon as he left, I turned to Black Canary who looked at me concerned.

"You haven't told him, have you?" she asked suspiciously and I shook my head, crossing my chest.

"And face Batman's wrath? I'm good" I answered and she chuckled as I headed to the workshop in the Hall of Justice. There were voices further down the hall and Black Canary glanced at me from over her shoulder.

"You should get changed" she told me and I looked at Hummy. Together we headed back to the Batcave and I got dressed in my outfit. It consisted of a white skirt with small red tights underneath and white knee-high boots. I wore a white, v-shaped long sleeved shirt that had the sides coloured red. The sleeves flowed outward, slightly covering my hands as I had red fingerless gloves. My brown hair was tied half up, half down with a red ribbon and a white mask covering my eyes.

Hummy let out a low growl as his pink stripes turned red, his wings grew slightly bigger and he landed on my shoulder. I grabbed my utility belt and clipped on before heading back through the Zeta-tube.

_Recognise: Mockingbird A-Zero-One, Hummy A-Zero-Two_

Black Canary wasn't there when we returned and Hummy sniffed the air before grinning.

"Kid Flash!" he cried out, shooting straight out and I groaned, running after him until we arrived at the library. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and Speedy were there along with Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Green Arrow. Hummy shot straight into Kid Flash's back and the said speedster laughed as the small cat sat on his head.

I gave an apologetic look at Batman. "Sorry about Hummy" I said and Flash chuckled.

"Have you delivered the supplies?" Batman asked and I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. "Good"

"Can we get back to the issue here?" Speedy snapped irritably as I raised an eyebrow. I sat on the armchair of Robin, giving him a questioning look. Robin looked at Hummy who was watching us and the small love heart pendant on Hummy glowed a soft pink.

_What's up with him? _I asked and he looked back at Batman.

_This isn't the real headquarters of the Justice League _Robin replied bitterly while I tried to hid the guilt that coursed through me. Robin noticed this.

"You knew" he accused and I looked away guiltily. "You knew this wasn't the real headquarters"

"Mockingbird's job is to provide equipment and medical supplies to the League" Batman told Robin in a stern voice. The hidden meaning behind those words was clear to both of us.

"You're not helping your cause here, son" Aquaman spoke to Speedy, stepping up. "Stand down"

Speedy glared. "I'm _not _your son" he pointed to Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner. But not anymore"

Without another word, Speedy took his cap and threw it on the ground before storming out of the room. I watched him go, biting my bottom at the instinct to go after him and convince to come back.

A beeping sound snapped my thoughts as a large screen with Superman's face appeared. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire"

I watched Batman as I felt Robin's voice enter my head. I forgot that Hummy still had the link up.

_How can you forget your own cat let a link up? What kind of owner are you? _Robin asked, replying to my thought and I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Not now Robin _I warned him before turning my attention back to Batman. Zatara's face was now next to Superman's.

"It's a small fire" Superman said. "The local authorities have it under control"

"The Cadmus can wait" Batman stated before pressing a button on the keyboard. "All Leaguers rendezvous to Zatara's co-ordinates. Batman out"

All the screens went black before the other three stood up and faced their mentors. As soon as Batman told them to stay put, all hell broke loose.

"What?" Robin exclaimed. "Why?"

Aquaman sighed. "This is a League mission" he explained to them but this did nothing to the three teens.

"You're not trained—" Flash started to say but Kid Flash cut him off.

"Since when?!"

I turned to Robin, desperate for him to calm down. _Robin…._

_This isn't fair and you know it _he said, looking at me and I bit my bottom lip with a slow nod.

_I know but having a tantrum isn't going to change his mind _I pointed out and by _he_, I meant Batman and Robin knew this. Both of us were so distracted by our mental conversation, that we failed to notice Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Flash leave via Zeta-tube.

"When we're ready?!" Kid Flash raged. "How are we supposed to ever be ready if they treat us like…like…" he broke off, searching for the right word.

"Sidekicks?" I offered and he nodded. "No offense, but you guys kinda are. You're the protégée's, you work side by side with them"

Robin flashed me a warning look to shut up and I complied, as Hummy flew over and I carried him in my arms.

Aqualad looked down at the floor, hurt written across his face. "My mentor…my King…I thought he trusted me"

"Trust?" Kid Flashed snorted. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got an orbiting secret HQ in _space_!" he looked at me. "Which you knew about"

Before I could say anything, Robin came to my rescue. "Leave her alone, the real question is what else aren't they telling us?"

Robin walked over to the computer Batman had previously occupied and began typing madly away at the keyboard as the screen lit up.

"What are you doing, Rob?" Kid Flash asked, watching him curiously.

"Finding out just what Project Cadmus is" Robin replied, eyes still on the keyboard as the screen flashed red.

_Access denied._

Robin wasn't fazed by this and typed in some codes into the computer. All of us had gathered around to watch.

"Whoa" Kid Flash commented, surprised. "How are you doing that?"

Robin grinned. "Same system as the Batcave" he answered as he punched in the last digit.

_Access granted._

A file opened up and all four of us read what was it about. My eyes scanned the screen, reading and then I frowned. "Project Cadmus…genetics lab…here in D.C…that's all there is"

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate" Robin suggested and looked at me expectantly. I realised where his train of thought was leading to and I shook my head. "Come on MB, it's not like you have better things to do"

I frowned. "How would you know? I could have a scheduled synthesis" I pointed out.

"I've checked your schedule"

I shook my head as Aqualad said something about poetic justice.

"And they're all about justice" Robin grinned, downloading the co-ordinates into his hologram in his glove. Aqualad let out a sigh from beside me.

"But they said to stay put"

"For blotting out the sun mission, not this"

I frowned at Robin's use of bending Batman's words. Although the loophole was solid, I still felt bad about going behind their back to do this.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked us eagerly. "'Cause if you are, I'm going too"

Both Robin and Kid Flash grinned up at Aqualad and me with hopeful eyes. Aqualad and I exchanged a look before he sighed.

"So just like that?" Aqualad asked. "A team on a mission?"

Robin snorted. "We didn't come here for a play date, now did we?" he asked, looking at the hologram of the co-ordinates on his glove.

"MB? You in?" Kid Flash asked me and I sighed tiredly, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Someone has to heal all your bruises" I muttered and they grinned.

* * *

Kid Flash caught two scientists from falling out a window in the burning building and tossed them onto the roof before grasping an opened window. Robin used his grabbling hook and swung upwards, letting out a laugh as he headed inside and helped Kid Flash.

"We need to get them off the roof" I commented and Aqualad nodded in agreement. Aqualad used some water from a fireman was spraying while I summoned the concrete beneath me and floated upwards. One of the scientists stepped on the slab of concrete I was on and I levitated us downwards.

"Thanks Mockingbird" he gushed and I nodded before Hummy grabbed the back of my shirt and flew us into the window.

"Appreciate the help" Aqualad commented bitterly and Robin shrugged, hacking into the computer.

"You both handled it" Robin shrugged, indifferent. "Besides, we're here to investigate"

I shrugged my shoulders when Aqualad looked at me questioningly. He sighed quietly and walked out to the hallway. Hummy landed on my shoulder and chilled there as I looked over Robin's shoulder.

"I'm still not comfortable doing this" I reminded him and he glanced over his shoulder.

"You're never comfortable doing anything behind Batman's back" he commented and I rolled my eyes as Kid Flash followed Aqualad out. I frowned, following after them.

"Elevators should be locked down" Kid Flashed informed us as Robin appeared at my side. He ran over to the elevator and looked at the hologram on his glove.

"This is wrong" he murmured, pressing some buttons before smirking. "Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator"

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "It shouldn't be in a two-story building" I said and Robin nodded.

"Exactly" he replied as Aqualad stepped forward to the elevator.

"Neither does what I saw" he murmured and pulled the elevator door open with a grunt before glancing down. Robin crouched down and looked down.

"That's why they need an express elevator" he said and launched a grappling hook. Without another moment, he jumped off the platform and started to descend into the elevator shaft. I followed after, Hummy grabbing the back of my shirt again and gently flying us down.

"I'm at the end of my rope" Robin said as Hummy floated us next to him. He swung back and jumped over, grasping the wall before moving sideways for Aqualad to jump. Kid Flash did the same and I helped him up.

"Hummy has bad feeling" Hummy whispered, fear behind his words and I glanced over my shoulder at him. His bright red eyes were widened and I looked at Kid Flash.

"Something's putting Hummy on edge" I told him and he looked over at the cat as Aqualad opened the door. Hummy flew us over and as soon as my feet touched the ground, Kid Flash cradled the small cat to his chest. Hummy mewed happily, snuggling into the speedster's chest.

"Don't worry little man, I'm here" Kid Flash murmured to Hummy before taking off.

"Kid wait!" Aqualad called softly as Kid Flash skidded across the floor, landing on the ground just these giant, mammoth like creatures stomped past. One almost landed on Kid Flash, but Hummy's pendant let out a small force field, protecting them both.

"Hummy, are you alright?" I asked, immediately hugging him to my chest while Kid Flash looked at him.

"Uh, what about me?"

"You're fine"

Kid Flash pouted a bit as Robin and Aqualad looked on in amazement.

"No, nothing going on in here" Aqualad said sarcastically and Robin looked at me.

"Can you understand what they're saying?" he asked and I shook my head. "If you can't understand them, then—"

"They're not animals" I finished for him, turning my attention back to them and frowning in concern.

* * *

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed" Robin spoke as the door opened as I covered my mouth in shock. Massive containers filled with, some kind of electrical creatures. We walked in, inspecting it while I kept near Robin. He understood and grabbed my hand into his as we walked.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world" Kid Flash said, looking at it. He turned to us, eyes full of ideas. "The _real _Cadmus isn't on the grid; it generates its own power with these…things."

"It must be what they're bred for" I said. Robin released my hand and walked over, inserting his USB into the computer and downloading the files. I closed my eyes, hoping to hear the soft whispers of their voices but…I heard nothing.

"They call them…Genomorphs" Robin informed us. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things"

I walked over and looked over Robin's shoulder, reading it. "Super strength, telepathy, razor claws—"

"These are living weapons!" Robin exclaimed and Kid Flash narrowed his eyes.

"They're engineering an army…but for who?" Kid Flash wondered, the question hanging into the air as the tension built. Another screen popped up on Robin's hologram.

"Project Kr." He said and then groaned. "The files triple encrypted, I can't—"

"Don't move!"

Kid Flash pushed me behind him as a man entered with some Genomorphs. I recognised his armour as Guardian. He looked at all of us in shock, probably because we were in somewhere we shouldn't be.

"Robin? Aqualad? Mockingbird? Kid Flash?" Guardian asked, looking at each of us and Robin grinned at Kid Flash.

"At least he got your name right" Robin told Kid Flash before turning his attention back to his hologram, watching the progress of the download.

"I know you," Aqualad recognised. "You're Guardian, a hero"

"I do my best" Guardian replied and Hummy started to shake slightly. I turned my full attention to him and quietly slipped behind and stood next to Robin.

_Something's not right. Look at how scared Hummy is _I showed to Robin who looked at the cat in concern.

_You said he only does that if something psychic is happening _he replied and I nodded in confirmation. _With all these Genomorphs around, it's affecting him pretty badly._

_Is there anything we can do? _

_You're the one trained in alchemy._

I quickly dug through my utility belt, pulling out small vial filled with light pink liquid labelled 'Dragor Elixir'. I popped the lid and fed some to Hummy who drank it eagerly.

"Take them down hard!" Guardian ordered. "No mercy"

Before the Genomorphs could get close, Robin threw a smoke bomb and released a grappling hook before flying off. I growled, seriously not thrilled with having to fight and heal Hummy at the same time.

"Out of my way!" I shouted, throwing a lightning bolt shaped bomb and it exploded, releasing huge amounts of electricity. They fell back and collided with the wall as I ran after Robin. As I reached him, he was already hacking into another elevator shaft.

"Mockingbird, I need your assistance!" Aqualad shouted and I handed Hummy over to Kid Flash before running over. Aqualad looked down at me. "Union Raid?"

I nodded. "Union Raid" I answered and held one of his hands. Together, the two of us set out huge bolts of lightning, he from his hand while I let out another Lightning Bomb at the Genomorphs, stunning them temporarily.

"Come on" Aqualad said, running towards the elevator shaft. I ran after him just as more Genomorphs appeared down the hall. Both Aqualad and I quickly jumped into the elevator as the door closed on the Genomorphs.

"How's Hummy?" I asked, concerned as Kid Flash cradled the small cat in his arms.

"He's looking better" he replied as Aqualad noticed that we were going down, catching both of mine and Kid Flash's attention.

"Dude, out is up" Kid Flash told Robin, pointing one finger up towards the sky.

Robin looked at him as if he were stupid. "Excuse me? Project Kr. Is down, on Sub-Level fifty-two"

"This is out of control" Aqualad sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the League"

Silence filled the elevator shaft until the doors opened on sub-level fifty-two. My eyes widened at the sight, the walls looked like human blood veins from the inside. Robin took off, with Kid Flash right behind him while Aqualad and I brought up the rear.

As Robin and Aqualad discussed about which direction to take, Hummy's eyes widened behind my shoulder.

"Hold!" a voice ordered and I spun around just in time to dodge the flying explosives. Robin threw a batarang while I threw a Snow Bomb. He fell backwards, landing on the ground as I spun around and ran after the others.

Kid Flash had reached the door first, holding it with a pipe and yelling at us to hurry. I picked up my pace, running side-by-side with Robin and ran in. Aqualad kicked the door, shutting it tightly while Robin set the emergency lock up.

"I've disabled the door," Robin informed us. "We're safe"

"We're trapped" Aqualad countered, stating the reality while Kid Flash looked at a monitor.

"Ah…guys? You might wanna see this" Kid Flash called, pressing a button that lit up the giant tube in front of us. My jaw dropped in shock.

"Big 'k', little 'r'" Kid Flash stated, walking over towards the tube that held a look-a-like of a younger Superman. But instead of blue and red like the usual, this guy wore a white one-piece with the symbol of Superman. "The atomic symbol for Krypton"

"Clone?" I asked, confused by the sight in front of me. Aqualad turned to Robin with a stern look on his face.

"Robin, hack" Aqualad ordered and Robin nodded, shaking the shock off.

"Weapon designation 'Superboy', a clone force-grown in…_sixteen weeks_?" Robin exclaimed. "DNA acclaimed from Superman"

"_Stolen_ from Superman" Aqualad corrected bitterly.

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "No way the big guy knows about this"

While they continued their little discussion, I looked at Superboy in interest. I lightly pressed my hand against the glass and closed my eyes, concentrating.

_Human weak points: heart, brain and lungs._

My eyes flew open. "They're force feeding him an education!" I exclaimed, turning around and looking at the three teens.

Aqualad looked at me. "You can hear them?"

I shook my head. "Not unless I concentrate _really _hard"

"They're making a slave out of Superman's…son" Kid Flash struggled to find the right words and I looked back at him, pity filling my body.

Hummy's soft cry of pain forced my thoughts back into place and I ran over immediately. He was thrashing around in Kid Flash's arms, stripes glowing black.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad demanded as Kid Flash handed me Hummy, who continued his assault.

"It's those things!" I exclaimed. "They're using too mush psychic energy for Hummy to handle"

I clutched Hummy to my chest, squeezing my eyes shut as I murmured a soft healing song my Mom taught me when I was younger. I sang, I didn't realise they released Superboy until Aqualad was tackled to the ground by Superboy.

Superboy punched Kid Flash and he crashed through a glass tube, shattering the glass into tiny pieces before landing on his stomach.

"Stop!" I shouted, shoving Superboy. Superboy stumbled back a bit, hitting the into a wall before landing on his feet. He glared at me angrily. As Superboy launched himself to attack me, Aqualad intercepted him by slamming a hammer made of water into him, sending the clone into the metal bed from which he came from.

"We are trying to help you" Aqualad stated, allowing me time to try and heal Robin. I placed a hand over his heart as light green light surrounded the palm of my hand.

Superboy launched himself again at Aqualad and while those two fought, I continued my work. There was a loud crash from behind and I turned just in time to see Superboy's wild blue eyes, and then darkness embraced me.

* * *

**So I was inspired by 'Black Falcon' I think it's called...I dunno, it's some Young Justice fanfic and I thought 'Why don't I give it a shot?' which I hope you guys will like :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Time runs short….you must awaken…You must awaken now!_

"Mockingbird!"

I groaned, my eyes fluttering open as I looked over at Robin, seeing him handcuffed to the wall. My head was pounding like someone had constantly smashed a hammer against my skull.

"Seriously?" I complained, shaking my wrists slightly before slumping back and looking for Hummy. "Where's Hummy?"

Superboy stepped in front, watching us as the others woke up and realised the situation they were in. "The cat is safe"

I sighed in relief and looked over to see Robin looking at me worriedly. Hummy wasn't around to establish the psychic link but I could tell by the thin line his mouth had formed that Robin was checking to see if I was okay. I nodded at him while Kid Flash started to freak out.

"Wh-What do you want?!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Quit staring, you're creeping me out!"

Robin looked at him. "Uh, KF how about we _not _tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

I looked at Superboy who was watching me intensely, as if something was going to happen and he could spring over and shield me. "We're trying to help you"

"Yeah!" Kid Flash instantly agreed. "We free you, and you turn on us! What's that for—"

"Kid" Aqualad turned and gave him a sharp look. "Please be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions"

Superboy's eyes widened. "What if…what if I wasn't?" he asked, I could hear the fear in his voice. I looked at Robin, a worried look on my face as I couldn't see Hummy or hear him anywhere.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, my mind wandering until I felt a familiar presence. _Hummy? Is that you?_

_Hummy's scared of new guy _Hummy responded immediately and I let out a smile in relief.

_Are you feeling better? _

_Yes, Hummy feels a lot better now. Hummy wants to help you._

I opened my eyes and spotted him in a corner, looking at us worriedly but trying not to be seen by Superboy. When Superboy mentioned he hasn't seen the sun, my eyes turned to him, full of sympathy.

"I could show you the sun" I told him quietly, his attention turning to me.

"It's after midnight" Kid Flash inputted. "But we can show you the moon!"

Aqualad nodded. "We can show you…no," he corrected himself. "Introduce you to Superman"

"No, they can't" a voice stated bluntly and we all turned our attention as the doors opened. Guardian and a couple of scientists entered. "They'll be…otherwise _occupied_" the male one informed us and turned to the woman beside him. "Activate the cloning process"

"Pass!" Robin said immediately. "Batcave's crowded enough"

I shot him a look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Get the weapon back in its pod!" the scientist ordered Guardian and Superboy shot me a worried look. I frowned, concerned as nodded my head at Hummy. Superboy looked over to where I was looking and then turned back to me. I let out a small smile, letting him know Hummy was good.

"Hey!" Kid Flashed argued. "How come he gets to call Supey an it?"

I shot Kid Flash a look as Aqualad tried one last time to get Superboy to help us. Genognome on the male scientist's shoulder jumped off and landed on Superboy's shoulder. The argument that Superboy was about to say died on his lips as he spun around and walked out.

_Hummy, go after him please! _I begged, watching Hummy fly after him as something shot out from the ground, digging into my chest and letting out bolts of lightning. I let out a pained cry, my body twitching as the pain spread throughout my body. The ground began to shake in fury as a loud crash sound was heard and the pain stopped.

I let out a pained gasp, shaking from the aftershock. I looked up and Superboy throwing the broken door to the side, and tossing Guardian and the other scientists to the side like they were nothing.

"Don't give me orders" Superboy spat, glaring at the male scientist before us.

"Uh, are you here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked warily, looking at Superboy. Superboy narrowed his eyes for a second before they relaxed.

"I suppose I don't have heat vision, so helping's my only option" Superboy answered just as Robin freed himself, rubbing his wrists and letting out a groan.

"Ugh! Finally!" Robin complained, landing on the ground. "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long"

Both Kid Flash and I looked at him in deadpanned expressions. "Seriously? That's what you are worried about?" I asked him sarcastically and Kid Flash nodded.

"The _whole _League will have our heads after tonight!" Kid Flash exclaimed as Hummy pressed a button, opening the tubes and the mechanical arm things went back into the ground.

"Free Aqualad, I'll take care of Kid Mouth" Robin said sarcastically and Superboy glared at him.

"Don't you give me orders either" Superboy warned him before jumping towards Aqualad and ripping the cuffs as Robin took care of Kid's.

"A little help here?" I called and Superboy turned to me. Without a word, Superboy ripped mine off and caught me as I fell. "Thanks"

He nodded as we ran out of the room, Hummy flying beside me. I could briefly hear the scientist growling about something and Robin replying before an explosion drowned out any sound. I winced, as did Superboy while we ran.

"We are still forty-two levels below ground," Aqualad stated as we ran. "But if we can make the elevator—"

Aqualad broke off as giant Genomorphs blocked our path. We all turned and saw more Genomorphs appearing out of red shells in the walls.

One of the giant Genomorphs raised its fist to hit but I quickly grabbed a Live Chain and it tied itself around its wrists. Superboy went loose, throwing punches at anything that got near.

"Superboy, come on!" I called, grabbing his wrist and running to the others as Aqualad ripped open the elevator shaft. Hummy grabbed the back of my shirt and flew while Kid Flash climbed. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped, trying to fly but started to fall. Robin saw this and threw a batarang, wedging itself into the wall just in time for Aqualad to grab hold of it.

"Superman can fly," Superboy whispered in shock. "Why can't I fly?"

"Dunno, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool" Kid Flash offered, helping Superboy down onto the small ledge while I floated in front of them with Hummy still gripping my back.

"Thank you" Superboy said and I smiled warmly.

The happy moment was over as Robin shouted at us to leave the elevator shaft. Superboy kicked the door open, and we ran out into the new hall just as the elevator passed.

I groaned. "Seriously?" I complained as more Genomorphs arrived. Hummy gently let go of me and my feet were once again planted onto the floor. I reached into my utility belt and grabbed a light brown handle that had a tear drop shaped charm at the bottom of it.

"Time to test this baby out," I grinned, pressing the small blue button on the handle and a long, royal blue water like whip appeared.

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "Is that…the River Whip that Robin's been bragging about?"

"The very one," I confirmed. "You guys go ahead, I'll cut them off"

Robin grabbed my shoulder, his lips set in a thin line. "You better come back, Batman will skin me if you get even a scratch"

I smirked before he ran off with the others. I turned my attention back to the problem at hand.

* * *

"That's the last of them" I declared, retracting the water back into the handle and placing it back into my utility belt. I sighed tiredly, exhaustion washing over me while Hummy came out from his hiding spot. There was a huge explosion, shaking the ground slightly. "Time to go"

Hummy agreed, grabbing the back of my shirt and hitting it into high gear, straight to where he could smell Kid Flash. Just as we entered the room, there was a loud roar, some kind of animalistic one.

" .That?!" I exclaimed as it tackled Superboy into the ceiling. "Superboy!"

"He's fine" Robin said, launching his grabbling hook into the hole and grabbing Kid Flash. Now that we were on concrete or something containing earth, I bended it to my whim, allowing a slab to fly Aqualad and I up into the hole.

As we arrived, Superboy and the thing were still fighting. The thing threw Superboy back towards us, who landed on the ground. I ran over and immediately began attending to him.

"I'm fine," Superboy snapped, sitting up. "You don't need to fuss"

I bit my bottom lip as he stood up, along with the other three. They all rushed towards the creature while Robin figured out a plan as the roof began to shake.

"KF! Get over here!" Robin shouted and the speedster ran over. I stood up and looked as well. "Mockingbird, can you sense any earth in the pillars?"

I nodded, the earth calling to me in a soft melody. "What do you want me to do?"

"KF, you distract Desmond" Robin ordered and Kid Flash nodded, running off towards him while Robin turned to me. "I want you to bend the pillars, make them weaker and easier for them to break"

"Okay" I nodded and ran over into the middle of the room, avoiding the chaos. I inhaled deeply, my mind expanding and held my arms out in front of me. Slowly, I clenched my fists as the ground shook lightly and I pulled them close to my body, like pulling rope.

"Move!" Robin yelled and I ran after them, just as the building started to crumbling on top of us. I felt someone heavy tackle me to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Superboy's wild blue ones high on alert.

A few moments later, Superboy pushed the big piece of rubble off of us as I moved the rest away. My eyes searched and found Hummy, snuggling up against Kid Flash.

"We…" Aqualad began, panting heavily. "Did it"

Robin flashed a cocky grin. "Was there…ever any doubt?" he asked and high fived Kid Flash, only for me to hear a loud crack and their clenched their sides in pain.

"You two," I muttered, shaking my head and walking over to them to fix their injuries. I grabbed some 'Dragor Elixir' and poured some onto my hands as they began to glow a faint green. I placed my hands on Robin's sides as the liquid was absorbed into his skin.

"Thanks" Robin whispered and I nodded, reaching over and doing the same to Kid Flash.

"Man, this stuff feels good" he exclaimed, standing up as I held Hummy close to my chest.

"See," Kid Flash called, gaining Superboy's attention. "The moon"

I smiled and then squinted my eyes, seeing Superman's figure flying towards us.

"Oh, _and _Superman," Kid Flash noticed. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superman wasn't the only one who decided to show up, in fact, the _entire _League arrived. Surrounding the fallen Cadmus building, I felt Batman's gazed on me, scanning me for any injuries.

Superboy stepped up and showed Superman the 's' on his now destroyed solar suit. Superman was visibly shocked while Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman inquired.

"He doesn't like being called an it" Kid Flash warned Batman in a small voice while Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Superman's clone!" he announced to everyone, shocking the rest of the League.

_Rose? _Batman's voice filled my mind and I nodded in confirmation. "Start talking"

* * *

It was a while, explaining things while Back Canary fussed over me and Hummy, even Martian Manhunter looking over in case there was some mental damage to Hummy.

"I'm fine," I snapped, pushing Black Canary's hand away for the fifth time and she gave me a sympathetic smile. "Why aren't you fussing over them like a mother hen?"

Black Canary chuckled. "Because Batman asked me to looked after _you_ specifically. You're the Daughter of the Justice League after all"

I bit my bottom lip in annoyance, looking away. "That's just a dumb title you, Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman and Green Lantern gave me when I was six"

Black Canary smiled and hugged me before allowing me to head back over to the others. Robin pulled me close to him, like the protective older brother figure he was as Batman, Flash and Aquaman walked over.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman informed us. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear"

"You should've called" Flash interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Batman ignored the interruption. "And results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, kidnapped Mockingbird—"

"I went willingly" I pointed out and Batman narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a baby anymore; I can take care of myself"

"We will discuss this at home, for now I want you to go with Black Canary" Batman ordered in a stern tone. I opened my mouth to protest but Robin gripped my shoulder and shook his head. I closed it and followed after Black Canary without another word.

* * *

**Gotham City.**

**July 8****th**

**07:45 EDT**

Bruce sat on my bed, waking me up and I turned to look at him. His eyes were watching me, trying to decide what mood I was in.

"I'm still mad at you" I answered his silent question and he sighed tiredly.

"I know, but this is all for your safety" he explained and I sat up. "Rose, you are the only thing left of Mirajane. She entrusted you to me"

I nodded, hugging my knees close to my chest. "You loved my Mom, I get it. But please tell me something"

Bruce's eyes softened. "What is it?"

"Please tell me you won't be like this when I get a boyfriend"

Bruce laughed and I giggled as well, just as he pulled me into a hug. "I can't answer that"

I shrugged my shoulders just as he informed me to get ready. "Why? Where are we going?"

Bruce stood up and walked to my door. "Mount Justice" he answered before leaving. I sighed, getting out of bed and throwing on a white skirt with a light green singlet and ballet flats. I briefly brushed my hair and ran down to the Batcave along with Dick and Hummy.

_Recognise: Batman Zero-Two, Mockingbird A-Zero-One, Hummy A-Zero-Two, Robin B-Zero-One._

We arrived at Mount Justice, while the others greeted us. Batman then went on explaining the team being formed.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training," Batman looked at me briefly. "Mockingbird's in charge of all medical related incidents"

I smiled warmly.

"I will deploy you on missions" Batman continued.

"Real missions?" Robin asked, standing beside me.

"Yes," Batman answered. "But _covert_"

Flash nudged Kid Flash from behind. "The League will still handle the obvious stuff"

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aqualad added. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly"

Batman turned to the boys. "The five of you will be that team"

"Cool," Robin grinned in satisfaction before frowning. "Wait five?" he asked, looking down at me. Batman looked past us and we all turned to see Martian Manhunter with a female girl next to him.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian" Batman informed us as she waved nervously.

"Hi" she smiled awkwardly. My face fell slightly, and then mentally kicked myself, I should've known Batman would never let me do anything dangerous. He barely let me take up the family inheritance and perform alchemy, let alone join a team.

"I'm liking this gig more and more every minute" Kid Flash grinned at Robin. Without wasting a moment, he walked over to Miss Martian. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad"

Both Superboy and I glared when he forgot to mention our names. Hummy, found this especially offensive, launching himself at Kid Flash and pounding his head. This pulled a smile on my face.

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M" Robin called and I bit the inside of my cheek, getting forgotten again. I felt something warm resting on my shoulder, knowing who it was straight away.

"Will you be able to handle the extra load of work?" Batman asked me and I shrugged his hand off. "Mockingbird…"

"It's fine, nothing more than just some extra jobs for you to keep me busy" I muttered, walking past them and towards the Zeta-tube. Something grabbed my wrist and I turned to see Robin looking at me in concern. I snatched my wrist back and walked away without another word.

* * *

**So clearly we can see that Bruce is an over-protective Daddy...nawww :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Mount Justice.**

**July 18****th**

**11:06 EDT**

Hummy flew around the library behind me as I finished working on some more healing salves.

"Hummy's tired" Hummy complained and I smiled, handing him a pink macaroon while taking a break. Hummy munched on it happily, sitting on my head as I heard voices coming down the hall. A moment later, the doors opened and Wally, Kalduram, Superboy, Dick and Miss Martian walked in.

"Oh hey MB!" Kid Flash greeted. "I didn't know you were here"

Hummy flew over to Kid Flash, landing and sitting on his shoulder while continuing to eat the macaroon. "I'm just finishing up"

"Why don't you join us?" Miss Martian offered. "Superboy and I are giving a tour of the place"

I opened my mouth to say something but Hummy interrupted me.

"Hummy wants to see more of the cave" Hummy pipped up, causing me to bite back my remark and sigh. "Can we?"

"Of course, you two are always welcomed" Kalduram said, looking at me while I narrowed my eyes. I was in civilian clothes, just a simple white summer dress with a pink cardigan over the top with my hair braided back.

"This is my workshop," I said, gesturing to the place. "The door behind me leads to the medical room"

They nodded and began to file out. I followed after them, walking alongside Kalduram. It was a while before either of us spoke.

"You need not hate Miss Martian" Kalduram spoke softly and I sighed tiredly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't, I'm just peeved that Batman won't let me do anything that has 'Danger' written all over it" I muttered. "How else am I supposed to get a handle on my powers without experience?"

Kalduram looked at me, arching his eyebrow. "I assumed the mental simulators were enough"

I snorted. "Yeah, how do I know Martian Manhunter isn't going easy on me?" I countered just as Miss Martian sped past us and towards the kitchen. I frowned as we followed after her, just as she levitated a tray full of charcoal cookies.

"I was trying out Grammy Joan's recipe from episode seventeen of—" Miss Martian broke off, catching herself. "Oh, uh, never mind"

"I bet they would've tasted great," Dick reassured her as Wally started eating some of them, earning a shake of disbelief from me.

"He doesn't seem to mind" I muttered, my arms still crossed over my chest as I stood next to Superboy.

"I have a serious metabolism" Wally defended himself while Miss Martian gave him a small smile.

"I'll…make more" she offered and Kalduram turned to her.

"It was sweet of you to make any" he told her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks Aqualad" Miss Martian replied and smiled at me. I gave her a small smile back before staring at the ground.

"We're off duty, call me Kalduram," Kalduram said and then corrected himself. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldurr"

Wally leaned on the bench, staring at Miss Martian. "I'm Wally, see I already trust you with my secret ID" he gestured to Robin. "Unlike Mr Dark Glasses here, Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder here from telling _anyone _his real name"

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orse. But you can call me Megan, it's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now" M'gann informed us and they looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "Rosemarie" I answered and Wally ruffled my hair.

"But we just call you Rosie" he cooed and saw my murderous glare, stepping back and holding his hands up in defence. "Fine, just Rose"

Superboy started to walk away before he crinched and looked at Megan. "Get out of my head!" Superboy shouted at her and I frowned, just as Hummy mewed at the pain.

We all looked at M'gann, who in turn, looked at all of us in confusion. Dick, Wally and Kaldurr clutched their heads in pain as I held Hummy to my chest.

"M'gann stop" Kaldurr told her in a firm voice. "Things are different on Earth. Here on Earth your powers are an _extreme _invasion of privacy"

"Besides," Wally added. "Cadmus creepy little psychic gene gnomes left a bad taste in his brain" he pointed to Superboy through his cupped hand.

"I-I didn't mean to—"

"Just stay out!" Superboy warned her in a low voice before walking over and sitting on the green sofa facing the massive flat screen TV. I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder while Hummy sat on his belly on Superboy's head.

"Don't worry about it, she didn't mean to," I reassured him and he glanced up at me.

"Why didn't it affect you?" he asked quietly and I shrugged my shoulders.

"My Mom put a psychic block on my mind when I was younger. Only those who have permission or I've briefly taken it down can access my mind" I answered and he looked impressed.

"Your Mom…she was Titania right?" he asked and I nodded. "I heard she was a great superhero"

"And alchemist" I added with a warm smile. I heard the others leave the room, only a few moments later M'gann appeared by the corner.

"Superboy, please" she begged.

"Don't talk to me" Superboy replied dryly and M'gann looked at me for support.

"I'll go" I offered him quietly and he looked at me for a second before standing up. M'gann smiled and led us to the hanger where some kind of red pod was waiting.

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship" M'gann informed us. We all stepped closer and had a look.

"Cute," Wally commented. "Not aerodynamic, but cute"

M'gann giggled. "It's at rest silly. I'll wake it" she said waving her hand over and the small pod slowly transformed into a ship. She made it turn so the back was facing us as a door opened up. M'gann began to wake and then turned to see if we were following. "Well? Are you coming?"

I shook ym head, stepping back. "I still have some work to finish. I need to finish updating Green Arrow's arrows" I told them before heading back to the workshop.

* * *

Red Tornado and I were heading back into Mount Justice from the air training he was giving me.

"You have done well, more practice is what you require" Red Tornado informed me and I nodded, pleased with my results. "I will test you in two weeks, use this time wisely"

"Sure" I smiled as M'gann's face appeared on the holocomputer. "M'gann? What's wrong? Where are the boys?"

"The team really needs your help" she answered, taking me a second to realise she was talking to Red Tornado. She then went on to explain about a similar android named Twister.

"If I intervene, it would not be to help," Red Tornado informed her. "Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy"

M'gann slapped her forehead in realisation. "_Hello Megan_!" she exclaimed.

I frowned in concern. "Do you want me to come and help?" I asked and she shook her head. The holocomputer disappeared and I sighed, feeling left out and a little lonely. Red Tornado noticed this and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There will come a day when the team will be asking for _your _help" he told me and I bit my bottom lip.

"And when's that gonna be?" I asked, looking at him as he took his hand back.

"I cannot say" he answered and walked away, leaving me with my thoughts. I distracted myself for the remainder of the day in my workshop until the doors suddenly opened and the others walked in with a few cuts and scratches.

"Care to play nurse?" Wally asked as I rolled my eyes, leading them to the medical room and getting each of them to sit on a bed each. I looked at Superboy first, not seeing anything much and then turning to Kaldurr.

"Hummy, grab me the healing salve, Dragor Elixir, Witch Cream and water" I called and Hummy ducked back into the workshop, returning a moment later with the items I requested. I grabbed the healing salve, placed some on my palm and rubbed in into Kaldurr's cuts. "Don't touch them, let the cream sink into your skin"

Kaldurr nodded at my instruction as I moved onto the others. By the time I was done, everyone was healed and tired.

"How did training go?" Dick asked me, getting off the bed and throwing his jacket back on.

"Fine, Red Tornado is testing me in two weeks" I answered, earning two confused looks from both Superboy and M'gann.

"I thought you had no powers" M'gann said and I tried to not look pissed off while Superboy frowned.

"Rose has powers," Dick interrupted before a snarky remark could come out of my lips. "Her Mom was Titania"

M'gann's eyes widened in recognition. "I'm so sorry, I…assumed—"

"Just stop," I cut her off. "I don't rely on my powers too much. Happy?"

Without waiting for her reply, I walked out and back into the workshop, muttering under my breath as I put the finishing touches on the arrows for Green Arrow. A few minutes later the doors from the medical lab slid open and M'gann stepped in, looking awkward.

"I didn't know," she apologised. "Is there any way I could help you out?"

I looked at her, her eyes full on sincerity and apologetic. With a sigh, I went through the list in my head and finally nodded.

"I'm trying to make a stronger, longer rope for Wonder Woman" I informed her and told her exactly what I need. M'gann, using her telekinesis, grabbed the stuff while I stirred the cauldron.

"With the League always shielding me it's no wonder you didn't know," I told her while we waited for the synthesis to finish. M'gann and I were sitting on the green sofa, sipping on some hot chocolate Robin brought in earlier.

"Why is that?" she asked curiously. "My uncle told me you were born into the Justice League"

I nodded and then stared into the white mug in my hand, into the brown liquid. "My Mom died when I turned five so I went into Batman's custody. Since then, everyone in the League took it upon themselves to help him out since we all know Batman isn't the most _emotional _person"

M'gann giggled while I smiled warmly at the memory. "It's kinda like you have a big family here"

I nodded and smiled at M'gann who smiled warmly back. "My Mom had the power over nature and anything to do with it. Flora, fauna, the weather…everything"

"So you've got the same" she guessed and I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's Wonder Woman's theory, yeah" I nodded in agreement and stood up and finally finished the synthesis.

* * *

**I'm glad some of you are enjoying this :) It makes my day since I was nervous about writing this and posting it up. More coming soon :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Gotham City.**

**September 22****nd**

**06:00**

I woke up this morning to Dick and Hummy jumping on my bed with a massive grin on Dick's face.

"Happy birthday!~" he sang, off tune while I groaned and Hummy gently nudged me. "Come on and get up, Alfred made your favourite"

I opened one eye. "Chocolate chip pancake?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed and threw the covers off, following him and Hummy downstairs. Uncle Bruce was sitting at the table, newspaper in hand and reading while sipping some coffee from the mug.

As we came down, Alfred smiled warmly at me. "Happy birthday, Miss Rosemarie"

"Thanks," I smiled, sitting down as he placed a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. I ate them, shoving each bite in and sighing in happiness at the melted chocolate chips. Hummy was eating his own small plate while Dick slowly ate his. I noticed the grin on his face. "What are you grinning about?"

"It's Artemis's first day" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't terrorise the poor girl" I warned him before eating some more.

Uncle Bruce looked at me from his newspaper. "After school we'll head down to the cemetery" he told me and I nodded, finish eating and ran upstairs to get changed into my school uniform.

When I came back down, Uncle Bruce was waiting with a small silver box in his hand. "Happy birthday"

I grabbed it and opened it, a silver necklace with a small silver mockingbird charm on it. I smiled warmly, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much Uncle Bruce!" I exclaimed and he chuckled lightly before turning me around and placing it on my neck. The cool charm rested on my neck.

"I'll give you yours later," Dick promised, before running out of the house. I shook my head at him.

* * *

**Mount Justice.**

**September 22****nd**

**18:40 EDT**

I was in the workshop when Aqualad came in, a concerned look on his face.

"Mockingbird, may I speak with you and Red Tornado?" he asked and I nodded, instructing Hummy to keep an eye on the synthesis before following him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he sighed tiredly. "Aqualad, you know you can tell me anything"

"I know," he replied. "But, I need both yours and Red Tornado's opinions on this matter"

I frowned as we met up with Red Tornado who looked like he was about to leave but stopped when he realised we were there.

"Mockingbird, Aqualad. Is there a reason you two intercepted me?" Red Tornado asked and I crossed my arms over my chest. Aqualad looked between the two of us and then explained about the mole.

"You don't seriously believe someone would betray us," I said in disbelief and Aqualad looked trouble. "Aqualad, this is coming from Sports Master, a villain"

"So you have told no one else of this…mole?" Red Tornado asked him and he nodded.

"I cannot be sure one exists," he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "And if it does, if the team is being betrayed from within…I must investigate without tipping my hand"

"Why don't you tell Batman? He _is _the world's greatest detective" I pointed out.

"Generally, the Batman expects the team to handle its own problems, but the decision is yours. I will return after monitor duty on the Watch Tower" Red Tornado explained, walking off towards the Zeta-tubes.

I frowned. "I thought Batman barred you from monitor duty since becoming the den mother" I said.

_Recognise: Red Tornado One-Six_

"I agreed to cover for Green Arrow. He has an interpersonal event with Black Canary. A hot date" he explained before disappearing and the Zeta-tube cooled down.

Aqualad frowned, placing a hand over his mouth in deep thought. "What do you believe I should do?"

"Have more trust in the team for starters," I answered. "But…if you need some help my workshop is always opened. I can look for a truth serum but it might take some time to make"

"I'm surprised the League is not throwing you a party" he smiled and I shrugged my shoulders, looking at the ground and trying to ignore the pain in my chest.

"It's on Saturday actually," I corrected him. "Today's not really the day to celebrate"

Aqualad understood at once and patted my shoulder sympathetically. "I apologise"

"It's okay," I replied, shrugging it off and heard some sounds coming from further down. "Let's go see what the others are up to"

Aqualad nodded as we headed towards the hanger, seeing Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Sphere near Superboy's motorcycle.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as Miss Martian smiled at us.

"Wally's trying to fix Connor's bike" she answered and Kid Flash snorted.

"Not trying babe, I _am _fixing his bike," Kid Flash retorted. "Dork wrench"

Miss Martian and I rolled our eyes as she handed him a wrench through telekinesis.

"Thank you green cheeks" Kid Flash winked at her, making me want to throw up while Aqualad cleared his throat.

"I have been meaning to ask," Aqualad said. "Any trouble juggling school work with your responsibilities here?"

_Aqualad _I groaned in my mind, placing a hand over my forehead.

"Nope" Superboy answered shortly.

"Juggling is just one of my many talents," Kid Flash replied. "Socket wrench"

Miss Martian handed him another wrench. "Cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. Oh but my first loyalty is always to the team"

"No," I answered. "But I think I might make some more helpers. Both the League _and _you guys keep getting injured, require more weapons…it's just hard"

Superboy shot me a sympathetic look while Aqualad realised something.

"Artemis starts school today; do you think _she _will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" Aqualad asked and I glared at him. I opened my mouth to tell him off when Kid Flash stood up.

"Nah, she'll manage alright," he said. "I mean, how much more hostile and annoying can she—"

Kid Flash was cut off by the wall near us exploding. It knocked all of us off of our feet and I landed on my back, grunting at the pain. I tried to stand up but a heavy bucket load of water forced me back down. Soon it stopped and we all got up, Kid Flash running off to where it came from, Aqualad got his water blades ready, Miss Martian took to the air and Superboy ran with them.

I got up and jumped down off the platform, and just as another jet of water came towards Superboy, I pushed it back with some air.

"You alright?" he called as I ran and stood next to him.

"I'm fine," I answered and my eyes widened in shock at the attacker. It was an android, one that looked like Red Tornado. "No way"

Superboy tried to throw a punch, but was knocked down by water. I slammed my foot on the ground, making some dents before throwing bits of rock at the android. It knocked it back a bit, before it threw some water at me.

I did a cartwheel to the side, and then using some of the earth underneath, some rocks smashed the android. I grinned and ran to help Superboy up, only to have something sharp hit the back of my head. I blacked out.

* * *

I groaned, my mind spinning, something weighing heavily on my shoulders. I tried to move, but couldn't. My eyes flew open and I breathed in sharply.

"Rose," Superboy breathed in a sigh of relief. "Thank god you're awake"

"What happened?" I moaned, turning to them and seeing Kid Flash, Superboy and I stuck in melted metal.

"Why don't we ask our new friends?" Kid Flash asked, looking over and we turned. There were two Red Tornado look-a-likes, the one from before and a female version.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded angrily. When neither of them answered, my anger skyrocketed. The ground began to shake violently, wind pushing them both back suddenly.

"Rose stop!" Kid Flash yelled and I slowly calmed down, along with everything else. "Can you get us out of here?"

I shook my head. "I can't move, let alone move the earth"

"Then help M'gann and Aqualad" Superboy told me, turning my attention to the platform above. A cage made out of fire surrounded the two of them, with M'gann passed out on Aqualad's lap.

I narrowed my eyes, feeing the air around us shift and a small air bubble surrounded them, invisible to the naked eye. "It's not much, but it'll slow down the heat hitting them"

The female android flew up to the cage and made the flames hotter while Kid Flash and Superboy struggled a bit more. I kept my eyes on Aqualad, trying to remain focus. Which is _really _hard to do when the male android starts to make the water rise around your feet.

"What's going on?" I asked, still narrowing my eyes at the fire cage on the platform.

"We're about to go swimming," Kid Flash answered. "Is that alright with you?"

_Hummy, where are you? _I called through the link, waiting a while to only have him reply back.

_Hummy is still in workshop. Hummy heard a noise and the doors locked up tight. Does Rose want Hummy to come? _Hummy asked and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

_No, stay there and don't move _I told him before shutting it off. I heard two gasps on my right, followed by Kid Flash shouting "Look out!"

"You guys okay?" Robin asked, suddenly appearing by Kid Flash's side.

"Forget us," Superboy told him. "Help M'gann"

"Aqualad is she—" Artemis called but was cut off by Aqualad.

"She is unconscious. I fear she—we cannot survive much longer. No matter how much help Mockingbird is giving us" Aqualad answered and I narrowed my eyes some more, trying to remain focus but a migraine was starting to pound in my head.

"I don't think I can keep this up." I groaned, starting to lose focus.

"You have to keep trying!" Superboy snapped. "Don't let her die."

"Dude, it doesn't help if you _yell _at her!" Kid Flash came to my defence as I heard more fireballs being shot at the water. A ching sound came from Kid Flash, cutting my attention away for a split second. One of Robin's batarangs was wedged close to his head.

"Mockingbird!"

I winced, realising I slipped away and went back to putting a small air bubble around Aqualad and Miss Martian. "Sorry."

_6 minutes._

Black spots were appearing in my vision, forcing me to blink rapidly and slightly lose conscious a bit. "Guys…I…I can't hold it…much longer…"

* * *

"—Worst death trap ever!" Superboy shouted as I started to return to the reality. "We can escape anytime we want."

I groaned, making my presence known to the two of them. While Kid Flash threw another insult at them, Superboy looked at me with worried eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" he whispered and I nodded slightly, my skull pounding like a constant beating drum.

"What are you two doing?" I whispered, blinking and regaining my sight.

"Making a distraction," he answered before looking up at the robots. "And you can't drown a Kryptonian dumb bots, we don't breath air!"

Kid Flash laughed. "And Miss Martian? I can't believe you're buying her act!"

"Yeah! Do you know how hot it gets in the caves of Mars? That cage is just making her homesick."

"Duh!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Why can't I just be knocked out?" I wondered as Artemis shouted for Robin to look out. My eyes snapped to where he was just as a wave of water captured him. My eyes widened and I started to see red.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" I shouted in fury, thrashing around as the cave began to shake violently.

"MB stop!" Kid Flash shouted at me as the male android lifted a stream of water up, Robin's unconscious body floating in it. Tears filled my eyes as I looked away, the shaking coming to a halt. I was so caught up in my emotions, I didn't realise the water began to rise and rise until it covered my head completely.

I looked over, holding my breath as Superboy and Kid Flash. They too were holding their breaths and we all knew it was the end. I closed my eyes and waited for it to end when the water lowered. Immediately, we all breathed in the air as soon as the water was away from our mouths.

"Kaldurr how's M'gann?" Superboy called as we all looked up to the platform.

"She breaths, I believe she will recover." Aqualad answered and my eyes searched the platform.

"What about Robin? Is he okay?" I asked worriedly and it was a few moments later before Artemis answered.

"He…he's breathing too." She answered and I breathed in a sigh of relief.

* * *

The others stood around while Kid Flash, Superboy and I remained stuck in our little melted metal chains.

"Figured my only shot was to _surrender_," Robin told us. "Pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out though."

I glared at him. "You idiot! You had me worried!"

Robin gave me an apologetic smile as Superboy began to speak.

"M'gann." Superboy whispered in concern as they both reached out and held each other's hand.

Miss Martian gave him a weak smile as she leaned on Aqualad. "I'll be fine." She reassured him.

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already!" Kid Flash snapped, causing our attention towards him and Artemis.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "It's not working genius. EMP shuts down all machines remember?"

"All machines present at the time," Red Tornado corrected her, appearing out of nowhere. "What has occurred?"

"A little visit from your family." Robin answered carefully, glancing at the motionless droids that laid on the concrete.

"Your extremely _nasty _family." Artemis added sarcastically.

"I was no aware I had relations," Red Tornado informed us, walking over towards them.

I tuned them out as Robin walked over, feeling my forehead in case I had a temperature. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have the headache of the century," I muttered. "I am definitely not whelmed."

Robin grinned at my use of his words as Sphere came to life, landing next to Superboy and Robin's eyes widened.

"The pulse has worn off!" both he and Kid Flash exclaimed. Suddenly, Red Tornado turned around and began to suck out all of the air in the room. Everyone started to collapse as I blacked out.

* * *

"Rose can you hear me?" Batman's voice filled my ears as I groaned.

"She's awake, her pulse is strong." Wonder Woman informed him as I opened my eyes, finding myself being set free by Black Canary.

"Uncle," I whispered tiredly as Batman cupped my face in his hands. "I tried, I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologise for, this wasn't your fault."

I nodded, closing my eyes as tears ran down my cheeks.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Mount Justice**

**September 23****rd**

**06:34 EDT**

Green Arrow placed a bowl of pretzels in front of Kid Flash and I as we all sat around the table.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kid Flash told Green Arrow.

"Yeah, what we want are answers," Robin told him and Black Canary. "About Red Tornado and his siblings."

"Exactly!" Kid Flash exclaimed and stopped Green Arrow who tried to take the bowl back. "Leave the bowl."

I rolled my eyes and stared at the table. I was pissed, pissed at Red Tornado, pissed at Batman for _barely _allowing me to even come here and pissed at the fact that I had to find a new teacher to teach me the air side of my powers. Just great.

"Who's going to teach me now?" I asked, looking at the two of them. Both exchanged a look before turning to me. "He hasn't found a new teacher."

Black Canary shook her head.

"There aren't many superheros with that specific power." Green Arrow told him and I stood up.

"Then how in the world am I supposed to control them?" I exclaimed. "I can't exactly go to my—"

"You knew?!"

I was cut off as Superboy grabbed Aqualad, rage filled within him.

"That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!" Superboy shouted at him as we all ran over.

"Connor what are you doing?" Miss Martian flew over towards them.

"Kaldurr knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!"

The other didn't take this news very well, worse even when Robin realised I knew too. He looked at me, mouth opened with disbelief.

"Is there anything you don't know?!" he exclaimed and I stepped back a bit, surprised at his angry outburst.

"Don't try to pin this on me," I warned him. "Aqualad wanted advice and I gave it to him."

"You're not even part of the team!" Kid Flash shouted angrily. "Why are you even here?!"

My eyes widened and a tight feeling hit my chest. Kid Flash realised his mistake and opened his mouth to speak when I spun on my heel and stormed away. I didn't let the tears show until I was safely confined into my lab. I sat on the couch and stared at the floor in silence while Hummy looked at me worriedly.

A few moments later, Captain Marvel came in, looking at me worriedly.

"You know they didn't mean that," he told me. "Kid Flash was just letting off some steam."

I laughed bitterly. "But that's what they think of me. It doesn't change that Billy."

I knew Captain Marvel's real identity as a ten year old boy. Well, Batman knew too. That's why the two of us were close since I was only a year older than him.

"Why don't you come on the mission with us? The Team could use your help." He offered and I sighed, getting up and instructing Hummy what needed to be done before he could goof off and followed Captain Marvel.

"You're coming with?" Robin asked in surprise as he saw the two of us. Kid Flash looked at me as I walked past, climbing on board and sitting down without saying one word.

* * *

**Northern India**

**September 23****rd**

**21: 36 IST**

As Miss Martian's bio-ship started to land, Robin and Artemis jumped up with the cables and checked the area. When the ship landed, I walked off and stood far away from the group as possible.

"All clear." Robin informed us as Aqualad switched to stealth-mode in his outfit.

"Switch to stealth," Aqualad instructed, looking at us. "And we'll review mission parameters."

"Parameters?" Kid Flash scoffed as he switched to stealth-mode. "We don't need no stinking parameters."

"It's recon, we know what to do." Robin added as they both turned to walk away.

Aqualad took a step forward as he frowned. "Kid, Robin—"

"The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from _us_" Robin reminded him.

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid Flash asked him sarcastically before the two of them disappeared into the forest.

"This is a waste of time," I muttered shaking my head and walking away.

"Mockingbird, where are you going?" Aqualad asked as I kept walking.

"A walk, I'm not even part of the team _remember_?" I shot back and kept going without another word.

* * *

I didn't realise I had walked a long time until I reached a cliff with a waterfall running down it. Sighing, I sat down with my feet dangling over the edge and just looked out at the distance.

_When did everything get so out of hand? _I groaned, placing my head in my hands. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realise I could hear another.

_Run away, please!_

I gasped, turning around and seeing a tigress walking towards me slowly, trying to hold herself back. Some kind of collar was around her neck, zapping her with electric shocks as she growled.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, standing up slowly and walking towards her cautiously. She growled, baring her teeth at me.

_Stupid human! Don't you realise the danger you're in?_

I gave her a soft smile. "I do, but hold still for a second. I'll get the collar off."

She grew silent in shock as I cut the collar in half with some air. It felt to the ground and she shook her head, free of anything.

_Thanks, you can understand me?_

I nodded. "Who did this to you?"

_A nasty gorilla, he put the collar on me and my mate. Somewhere in some secret building._

"Could you take me there? I can help stop this." I promised her and she nodded.

* * *

"MB," Robin breathed a sigh of relief as I ran into them on my way to the building. "I was worried you'd gotten eaten or something."

I didn't say anything and he took my silence as an indication that I was still very much pissed for what happened earlier at the cave.

"You'll need to lower your block in order for Miss Martian to link you." Aqualad informed me and I nodded, concentrating and within a moment later, I could hear everyone's voices in my head.

_Then be ready, all of you _Aqualad looked at me pointedly and I nodded. When he got up, I followed him and together we combined our lightning to force a hole in the shield.

_Now! _I exclaimed, gritting my teeth as the electricity flowed through my body and out of my fingertips. A moment later, an arrow whizzed by and hit the switch, switching the shield off. Aqualad and I stepped back, stopping our attack as he gestured for the others to follow.

A monkey screaming _alert_ filled my head and I clutched it in pain, the alarm being set off. The monkeys began to attack and everyone fought them off. I threw chunks of earth at each one, dodging and throwing gusts of wind at any that came near.

"Remove their collars!" Aqualad instructed and I cut off three collars of monkeys that came close. They blinked and immediately ran away, finally free of the control they were under.

"I'm going for Captain Marvel!" I shouted just as the massive gorilla tried to grab me. "Get out of my way!"

I used the earth underneath him to lift him into the air and send him crashing through the wall. We all ran in through the opened hole as Kid Flash spotted the brain behind the whole thing.

"It's the Brain!" he exclaimed and Artemis rolled her eyes at him.

"I can see it's a brain," she said sarcastically and he glared at her.

"Not _a _brain, _the _Brain!"

The Brain dove over towards us. "In ze flesh…so to speak." He turned to the gorilla who pressed a button on a small remote. Metal columns appeared and a sharp, electric energy hit us, forcing us to fall onto the ground.

_Miss Martian, Superboy. Now! _Aqualad ordered and Miss Martian snatched the remote and turned the device off. I sighed in relief just as Superboy came crashing through the other wall, a massive white wolf standing next to him.

While the others fought the Brain and the gorilla, I ran over to Captain Marvel and freed him, ripping of the collar and helping him up.

"Thanks," he beamed and got down to the tiger next to him, ripping off his collar just as the tigress from before wandered in. When she saw the tiger, she ran over and nuzzled his face with hers.

_You are all just weaklings!_

I winced as I turned and saw the gorilla looking seriously pissed off. Superboy just punched his hands together with a smirk.

"No, zis will not be our waterloo," the Brain declared just as a punch of threatening-looking machinery opened out of his sides.

"Get down!" Kid Flash shouted as Captain Marvel grabbed me around the waist and faced his back to the Brain and the lights went off for a split second before turning back on.

"You…can let me go now," I told him and Captain Marvel blushed, letting me up onto my feet as I looked at the others in confusion. "That big weapon thing…was a light switch?"

* * *

_Thank you for saving my mate, _the tigress purred as I scratched her behind the ear, sitting on my knees. _Yours is very protective of you as well._

I frowned. "I don't have a mate."

_No? Than what is he to you? _She asked, pointing her head at Captain Marvel who was patting the tiger.

"A friend." I answered just as the tiger came over.

_We must go my love, the children await, _he told her and she followed after him while I beamed to myself.

"Mockingbird! Can you help translate?" Superboy called and I walked over as the wolf licked his face. "The rest of the pack is gone. What are you still doing here?"

_I want to join your pack, _the wolf answered and I giggled, translating for him and Superboy looked up at Miss Martian with a look like a child asking their mother to buy the toy they want.

"Can I keep him?"

Just as I turned on my heel, someone grabbed my arm and I turned to see it was Kid Flash with an apologetic expression. "About what I said back at the cave? It was out of line and I'm sorry."

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's fine, you were just telling the truth."

* * *

**Hmmm...Captain Marvel huh? Looks like our lovable Billy might be crushing on our Rosie here...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Mount Justice**

**October 1****st**

**18:13 EDT**

I walked in just as Kalduram and Dick were training. I found Zatara standing there watching them, Captain Marvel beside him eating an energy bar.

"Zatara!" I beamed, walking over and he smiled at me. "I tried enhancing the mandrake root and it worked!"

"As I knew it would." He smiled as the others joined us and Wally complained about Captain Marvel eating his snacks. I gave him a disapproving look and he just shrugged, continued to eat.

_Recognise: Batman Zero-Two_

Batman walked in through the Zeta-tube. "Computer, national news."

A screen came up with reporter Cat Grant. "_The initial attack was short lived but Metropolis was only granted a short leave. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight._"

Giant mutated vines were appearing out of the ground, members of the Justice League trying hard to fight them off, cutting of their limbs but another was never far behind.

"Should we get out there?" Dick asked and Batman turned around.

"No. The League will soon have it under control. That's not why I'm here," Batman answered as a picture of Sportsmaster appeared next to him. "According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus with Blockbuster formula to Cobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to created Cobra Venom." Wally added and Dick nodded.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army."

Batman looked at me and I nodded. "Have a DNA sample of the vines to my workshop; I'll start working on a counter-attack." I told him before walking off to my workshop. Hummy flew to me just as I entered the workshop.

"Get the cauldron on high," I instructed Hummy just as a computer screen came up with the DNA formula of the vines. Just as I tried to look at the make-up, the screen started to fuzz. "What the—"

The Joker came onto the screen.

I froze, standing there with my eyes widened. "_Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement…from the Injustice League._"

The camera moved until six people, four men, a white gorilla thing and a woman were focussed on the screen.

"_We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been delivered to the United Nations, there is no time limit. But, the longer your governments wait…"_

The camera moved again until it was back on the Joker. "_The more we get to have our…jollies._"

I stood there, stunned as the screen came back to normal and I was once again looking at the DNA make-up for the vines. There was one person I recognised from that stunt. _Poison Ivy…_

"Hummy, grab the five Spider Chains, seven Draco Elixirs, three Supplements and four Ash Matter." I instructed, heading over to the cauldron as Hummy threw in the ingredients.

The door slid open and Dick ran in with his Robin gear on. "How's the bomb coming along?"

"It'll be done in five minutes," I answered. "Poison Ivy was the answer."

The door opened again and this time Batman walked in. Both Robin and I were surprised as he headed over and looked at me carefully.

"Suit up, you're heading out with the Team." He ordered and I blinked a few times before frowning.

"I'm going on the mission?" I asked and he sighed. "What's with the change of mind?"

Batman placed a hand on my shoulder, the fatherly instinct in. "You're the only one who stands a chance against Poison Ivy. You'll provide support and cover for the Team."

"I'll watch out for her," Robin added and Batman nodded before walking out. A massive smile crept onto my face and Robin hugged me in a brotherly manner. "You've finally got you're first official mission!"

I beamed just as the bomb finished.

* * *

**Bayou Bartholomew**

**October 1****st**

**18:52 CDT**

Everyone was silent during the flight over to the Bayou. Robin and Artemis were checking their equipment, Kid Flash was eating a banana, Miss Martian was flying the ship.

As soon as we crossed into the territory, I breathed in sharply as the earth called. Robin looked at me in concern, along with Aqualad and Superboy but I waved them off.

"We're close," I answered with a shrug, shaking off the drowning feelings in my lungs. "Everything's...intense."

"What's in the duffel?" Kid Flash asked Aqualad, gesturing to the small grey duffel bag next to him.

"Plan B." he answered just as Miss Martian clutched her head, letting out a small groan.

"You alright?" Superboy asked in concern.

"Dizzy." She answered and Robin frowned in confusion.

"Martians get airsick?" he asked, confused at the idea and I had to agree with him on that one.

"She _does _look a little greener than usual." Kid Flash commented.

"Not me, her." Miss Martian told them and Artemis frowned.

"Not me, I feel fine." She said and they all turned to me, Robin frowning deeply in concern.

I rolled my eyes behind my mask. "I don't think she's talking about me either."

"The Bio-Ship, she's trying to shield us." Miss Martian informed us just as the ship took a sharp turn. We all grunted bracing ourselves as something hit the bottom of the ship, sending us flying. The ship crashed into the water, everyone groaning and getting out of their seats. I thought it was over.

Apparently life likes to screw with me.

Two of those plants creatures wrapped themselves around the ship, trying to pull us under. A hole in the roof opened, revealing Black Atom. Miss Martian yelped in pain, forcing Superboy to punch him off the roof and water began to pour out.

"MB!" Robin shouted as I held my hands out in front of me, holding the vines off a bit.

"I'm trying!" I snapped. "Miss Martian open a hatch!"

"_Hello Megan_!" she slapped her forehead, diving under and opening a hatch at the bottom of the ship. I was holding my breath as Aqualad ordered us out via mental link.

Everyone swarm out, Robin grabbing my arm along with Kid Flash and helping me out of the water. As soon as we made it to land, I let out a gasp, filling my lungs in with as much air as I could.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked me, still holding onto my arm and I nodded, taking in deep breaths.

"I don't think I can do this," I told him quietly, fear hitting my body. "I couldn't even push off those vines! I-I can't face Ivy!"

Robin quickly pulled me into a hug, calming me down. "You can, you're Titania's daughter."

A high pitched sonic sound cut us off, hitting my head and every nerve in my body into pain. I collapsed onto the floor, gritting my teeth against the sonic attack.

The attack stopped as Aqualad pushed a wave of water at Count Vertigo and turned to Robin, Miss Martian and I.

_Robin, Mockingbird, Miss Martian, disappear. We will keep them busy. You three will fulfill the mission objective._

Robin nodded at me and he quickly disappeared into the forest, I switched my gear to stealth mode, everything turning black before flying with Miss Martian.

I breathed in deeply, the earth calling to me, the plants singing and begging to help.

_God, how did my mother ever block out all of this? _I thought to myself, flying above Robin, Miss Martian behind us and he walked his hologram up on his glove.

_I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we—_

_Sorry that's not the gig. This is the Injustice League's central control system. _Robin announced to the two of us. My eyes narrowed in on the vines coming out of the top of the dome building.

_That plant is acting as the antenna to control the other plants, _I told them. _Sending out orders and signals. _

"Well hello."

All three of us spun around in time as vines wrapped around our bodies. The vines lifted us higher as Ultra-Humanite aimed a gun at Robin's head.

I glared, feeling the energy flow into me and forcing the vines under my will. As they gently dropped us, Miss Martian used her telekinesis to have the gun flying away. Robin and Miss Martian made a dash for it while I stayed.

"Sorry Boy Wonder, I'm putting an end to your little re-cognisance mission," Poison Ivy said calmly, vines shooting out of the ground and aiming at Robin. I quickly flew over to him and held a hand out. The vines stopped in mid-air, turning around slightly and looking at Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy's eyes widened in shock. "You?! You're Titania's brat?!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're not the only one who draws power from the plants." I told her, twisting my wrist slightly and the vines shot straight at her. Ivy dodged to the left, bending more and sending them to me but I continued to block.

_You two go ahead, I'll keep her busy. _I told them via the link as Poison Ivy tried to hit me again. The two of us waged a battle of plants, pushing each other as the vines stayed in the middle. My strength was disappearing slightly, and she took advantage to my weakness.

A vine wrapped itself around my waist and threw me into the air, crashing into a tree. I groaned at the pain, getting onto my knees as she grabbed my hair, yanking me off the ground. Crying out at the wave of pain hitting my skull, my legs tried kicking her but she just laughed.

"And here I thought you'd be some competition," she sneered. "Your mother was weak, and you're just a disgrace."

That's when my anger took over.

Power surged, the ground shaking and catching her off guard. Poison Ivy tripped over and I pushed some air at her so hard, she flew meters back. I slowly got up, using the tree to lean on when a vine came up and helped me onto my feet.

"Thanks," I whispered, stroking it before walking to where Poison Ivy was. She had turned her attention away from me, now attacking Aqualad and Artemis with her vines. _Artemis, Aqualad duck!_

Both quickly fell to the ground and I sent cuts of wind, sharp as a knife and the vines were cut. Aqualad threw Artemis into the air; I recognised it as mauver seven as she landed a solid kick into Poison Ivy's face.

As Black Atom punched Kid Flash, I knocked him and Count Vertigo onto the ground by a vine.

"Mockingbird I need some cover!" Superboy shouted just as Ultra-Humanite threw him and Wolf off his back. I narrowed my eyes, vines from the ground rising up and wrapping them around it. An explosion from behind told me all I needed to know; we had succeeded.

Poison Ivy, majorly pissed off now, sent vines up at them in anger but they were met with my own. I forced them down just as something shot at my back and I fell to the ground. I felt strong arms help me up and onto my feet.

"You okay?" Superboy asked in concern and I nodded.

"I'm fine." I quickly told him as he was suddenly tackled to a tree by Black Atom and Ultra-Humanite broke free of my vines. Wolf growled, standing closer to me as I pushed him back with a strong current of air.

"Enough!" Woe-tan announced, floating above and making a barrier at Robin's batarang. Blue lightning was shooting out of his hands, hitting each of us and hitting me in my chest. I was pinned to the ground, the electricity hitting me everywhere.

The earth was crying out in distress, vines covering my body and cutting off the attack. I gasped, sitting up and holding my chest, trying to ignore the pain. I reached into my utility belt and quickly drank a healing potion.

"No Aqualad! Don't!" Kid Flash's voice was shouting as the vines lowered themselves, still hanging around me in case they needed to defend as Aqualad changed into—

"Doctor Fate." I whispered in shock, remembering what Wally had told me from his experience. He wanted some answers and came to me, asking all sorts of questions and I could only answer a few. The two began to engage in a battle along with the Joker and Robin.

When the vines around me hissed, I snapped back into reality just as Black Atom launched himself at me, only to be intercepted by Superboy. The two crashed into a tree, knocking it down and I quickly caught Superboy with some air. He floated a bit as I flew over and he shot me a grateful smile.

"You're getting better." He commented and I shrugged.

"When you've got nothing to do, you tend to practice." I replied before focusing my attention on Atomic Skull, trapping him into some vines before throwing him onto the ground. Superboy punched Ultra-Humanite as he tried to attack us when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly to see Captain Marvel smiling warmly.

"You can let him go." He told me and I released the vines, noticing the Justice League was surrounding the Injustice League and I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's over." Batman told them as they held their hands up in surrender.

"There will be another day." Count Vertigo promised but the Joker just lost it.

"Another day? _Another day?!_" he shouted. "There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" he laughed, lifting his hands and wiggling his fingers. Vines shot out of the ground and some kind of green gas exploded from them.

"Joker Venom spores!" Batman shouted. "Don't breath!"

Captain Marvel quickly held me close, shielding my body from the gas as I squeezed my eyes shut, the air around us and a few others close by circled, blocking off the gas.

"Fear not!" I heard Doctor Fate declare. "Fate has intervened!"

Captain Marvel pulled back and I looked up, seeing Doctor Fate floating into the sky.

* * *

Batman kept me close to him as we watched Aqualad return to normal, holding the helmet with a relieved look on his face. After the Justice League arrested and took off with the Injustice League, I had my hands full with healing the others. I couldn't do much with Wally's broken arm since I wasn't that skilled yet, numbed the pain though.

"We're done here," Batman told us. "The super-villain secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance…"

We all tensed, waiting to hear how we did, I was anxious at how _I _did considering it was my first official mission.

"It was satisfactory," He finally said and we all breathed in relief. As everyone else began to load up onto the Bio-Ship, Batman pulled me aside. "You did well on your first mission."

I smiled tiredly. "Honestly? I'm not ready for all of this," I gestured around. "Yet. I'm still weak and need to know more."

Zatara and Aquaman smiled at my honesty.


End file.
